


Jingling All the Way

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair attends the Major Crimes party in an unusual outfit.





	Jingling All the Way

“Jim, where’s Hairboy?” H asked as Jim got his jacket from the back of his chair in preparation for heading to the Major Crimes holiday party.

“He said he’d meet us at Charlie’s. He’s coming from his anthropology department’s holiday party.”

“The man knows how to party,” H laughed. Jim nodded and, as H and Rafe left, Jim walked over and knocked on Simon’s door before entering.

“Sir, everyone is heading over to Charlie’s. Are you almost ready to leave?”

Simon looked down at the budget on his desk and then back at Jim. “Yeah, I’ve got a good handle on the budget. I’ll walk down with you, give me a minute.” Simon stood and put on his coat and then walked over to his conference table and picked up several shopping bags filled with small, brightly wrapped gifts. Turning back to his desk, he grabbed a cigar and indicated Jim should leave.

They shared the elevator ride down to the parking garage and each got in his respective vehicle before heading over to Charlie’s, a bar and grill, where Major Crimes had been celebrating the holidays in a small backroom for years.

Jim parked near the restaurant and walked in Simon just behind. As per usual, there were some red and green decorations around the room and a small Christmas tree in one corner. A hot buffet was set up against the wall and pitchers of beer, wine and soda were strategically placed on the U shaped table along with some cheese, crackers and fresh vegetables. Picking a seat and draping his coat on the chair beside him to save a seat for Sandburg, Jim reached out and poured himself a beer before joining the others gathered around the small tree. Simon was there placing all of their wrapped Secret Santa gifts under the tree.

“I wonder which one is mine?” H was saying.

“I think the one that says H on it,” Rhonda pointed out with a smile.

Jim was about to add a comment about reading tags when he turned and frowned. He could hear Sandburg walking in but for some reason Blair sounded like he was covered in bells. A minute later, Blair entered the backroom and smiled. He was wearing a gold hat covered in gold bells and a red tunic with fringes, each fringe ending in a red bell. “Hey Jim,” he called and jingled his way over as everyone in Major Crimes took notice of Blair.

“HI Sandburg. What’s with the red and gold bells?”

“Oh, ah, every year there’s this traditional bet in the anthro department and someone gets to wear the outfit,” he answered waving a hand over the outfit before reaching for the beer pitcher.

“And you lost the bet,” Jim concluded, noting Blair’s less than sober state. Somehow, Jim didn’t think Blair would wear this outfit into a Major Crimes party if he were thinking straight.

“Hell, no, I won,” Blair answered indignantly with a jingling swish of his hips.

“Okaaaay,” Jim answered.

“Want to explain this tradition?” Joel asked joining them.

“Sure,” Blair gave Joel a smile, nodding and ringing bells. “Bells were traditionally used at the solstice to chase away evil spirits and so they were placed on trees. The antro department’s holiday party is officially a solstice party – more in keeping with the _celebrate all cultures thing_ , so one of the TAs thought it would be nice to have bells keep away evil spirits. We don’t put up a tree since the Uni closes down for the holidays so one of the TAs said why don’t we have someone wear the bells. We couldn’t just wear bells so we jazzed it up a bit and, Voila.”

“And the bet?” Jim asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Blair gave Jim a big smile. “The person who brings in the best appetizers gets to wear the outfit for the party.  My mini sausage cheese balls were a big hit.  And don't worry," Blair eyed Jim, ”I left some at home for you."

Jingling, Blair followed Jim to the table. “Before we eat,” Simon announced. “I’d like to wish everyone a happy holiday and a healthy New Year.” He held up his glass and everyone toasted the air. “And now we can eat,” he continued picking up his plate.

“Come on, Jingle Bells,” Jim ushered Blair in front of him. “I think you need some food.”


End file.
